During the construction of buildings, both commercial and residential, there has been a problem in providing safety rails prior to permanent railings being installed on decks, balconies, and even elevated floors prior to the construction of exterior walls.
Quite often, 2×4 lumber has been temporarily nailed to form makeshift railings. Structures of this type, however, are usually not strong in structure and a worker or other person falling thereagainst can easily dislodge the makeshift railing causing such persons to fall. This of course can result in grievous injury or even death.
The above mentioned problems are of such a serious nature that the Occupational Hazards Safety Act, or OSHA agency has become so alarmed that regulations have been promulgated to require temporary railings on all open elevated building structures that will withstand at least two hundred pounds pressure without failing. No structure, however, has been detailed to meet these requirements.